Nocturne
by Skool
Summary: Das Gesicht erhob sich aus dem Wasser. Es war riesig und durch und durch böse. Blitzschnell macht es eine schnappende Bewegung auf den kleinen Jungen zu, drohte ihn mit seiner Größe zu verschlingen...


Geschrieben als Antwort auf namdrons Halloween Challenge in der Pixies Tavern.  
Die üblichen Disclaimer wachen über diese Geschichte. Ich muß zugeben, der Titel dieser Geschichte ist 08/15, aber vielleicht hält der Text einige Überraschungen bereit. Vorgegeben, war ein Textvolumen von ca. 9 Seiten. Die bekommt man auch, wenn man alles in einer kleinen Schrift druckt. :-  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Nocturne**

Now let the day / Just slip away / So the dark night  
May watch over you / Nocturne / Though darkness lay  
It will give way / When the dark night / Delivers the day  
'Nocturne' by Secret Garden

Der vierjährige Junge zitterte vor Kälte. Der Wind wehte durch sein dünnes weißes Nachthemd. Vorsichtig setzte er immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Moos war unangenehm kalt, feucht und schwammig, ab und zu stachen ihm dünne Zweige in die noch weichen Fußsohlen. Er schlurzte, sah sich um.

Es gab nur wenige Bäume, kahl und dürr, mit langen Ästen, die Spinnenbeinen ähnelten. Moos, vereinzelte Grasbüschel, nackte Erde. Grabsteine immer wieder Grabsteine. Es gab keinen Weg, dem er hätte folgen können.

Er fühlte sich so allein, wusste nicht, wie lange er hier schon ziellos umherirrte.

Immer wieder schaute er sich um, spürte dass er verlassen aber nicht allein war. Aber das, was ihn aus den wabernden Nebelschwaden beobachtete war kein menschliches Wesen. Das spürte er genau. Er fühlte, dass es lauerte ... wartete. Wieder schlurzte er auf. Er wusste, was sein Vater sagen würde.

_Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. _

Aber er war doch nur vier Jahre alt. Er wollte nach Hause. Er wollte in seinem Bett liegen, mit einer Tasse heißen Kakaos und seiner Großmutter zuhören, die ihm eine Geschichte vorlas. Das war alles, was er wollte. Aber er war hier und dieser Ort war nicht gut. Er wollte nicht hier bleiben und eine Stimme sagte ihm, dass er nicht hier bleiben durfte, wenn nicht etwas schlimmes passieren sollte.

Mit dem Ärmel seines Nachhemds wischte er sich schniefend die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die nun immer öfter flossen. Die ehemals weißen Ärmel waren nun feucht und mit Dreck verschmiert. Sein Vater würde ziemlich böse sein.

„Severus. Folge mir." Flüsterte es plötzlich von überall her.

Der kleine Junge erstarrte vor Schreck.

„Komm schon, sei ein braver Junge!", lockte die Stimme. Sie war nicht gut. Sie war wie dieser Ort: Kalt. Heimtückisch. Er wollte die Stimme nicht hören. Nicht sehen, was für ein Wesen sich dahinter verbarg.

Der kleine Junge kniff die Augen zu und biss sich auf die Lippe um keinen Ton entfliehen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, wo du bist. Ich werde dich holen. Du bist mein. Wenn du nicht freiwillig kommst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es dir anders überlegst."

Der Junge wimmerte leise und presste seine beiden kleinen Hände an seine Ohren um die Stimme nicht hören zu müssen.

„Na komm schon. Sei ein braver Junge. Severus." Die Stimme war noch immer deutlich zu hören, klang belustigt über seinen schwachen Versuch ihr zu entgehen. „Du willst nicht, dass ich die Kontrolle übernehme, oder willst du das?"

Der kleine Junge stand da, in seinem dünnen Nachthemd, die Hände auf den Ohren, die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, denen trotzdem Tränen entwischten und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es weh tat.

„Öffne die Augen, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Der kleine Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sagte: Öffne die Augen und folge mir. Ich will dir etwas zeigen."

„Nein!", krächzte er leise.

„Du bist nur ein kleiner Mensch. Du wirst tun, was ich befehle. Öffne die Augen und folge mir."

Der kleine Junge meinte einen mächtigen Schatten zu fühlen. Seine Lider hoben sich, als würden sie von Fingern gewaltsam auseinander gedrückt werden. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Zwanzig Schritte vor ihm stand eine Gestalt, der Rücken war dem Jungen zugewandt.

„Folge mir. Halte den Abstand ein. Wage es nicht näher zu kommen."

Die Gestalt glitt lautlos einige Meter nach vorne.

Der kleine Junge blieb einfach stehen.

„Nun denn", sagte die Stimme bedrohlich leise, „du hast es so gewollt."

Ohne es zu wollen, machte der Junge einen Schritt. Und noch einen. Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, hörte die kalte Stimme: „Genau zwanzig Schritte. Nicht einen mehr. Nicht einen weniger. Sei nicht so dumm dich zu wehren. Es nützt dir eh nichts."

Frische Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Bewegung. Verschwommene Menschenkonturen. Vorsichtig schaute er zur Seite. Die Konturen wurden etwas deutlicher. Er meinte einen etwas älteren Jungen mit weißblondem Haar zu sehen, ihm folgten einige Jungen. Er öffnete den Mund um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht hören würden, wenn er rief. Er wandte seinen Kopf nach links. Dort erkannte er einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der etwa so alt sein musste wie er. Auch er hatte Jungen bei sich, die ihm folgten. Aber auch diese Gruppe würde ihn nicht hören.

„Folge!", unterbrach ihn die Stimme barsch.

Der Kopf des kleinen Jungen bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun, so dass er nach vorne sah und er machte weiter einen Schritt vor den anderen als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan.

Die Gestalt glitt weiter. Die Bäume standen dichter, wurden aber nicht üppiger. Immer mehr glichen sie nun den Knochen, die ein kranker Geist in die Erde gesteckt hatte. Immer wieder fühlte der kleine Junge, wie Tannennadeln, Zweige und Steine in seine Fußsohlen verletzten. Am liebsten hätte er sich aus Angst, Müdigkeit und Schmerzen fallen lassen.

Endlich blieb die Gestalt stehen. Der kleine Junge bemerkte es zunächst nicht. Ohne einen weiteren Befehl machten seine beiden kurzen Beine zwei weitere Schritte nach vorne. Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch und er stellte entsetzt fest, dass er zentimetertief in eisig kalten Morast gesunken war. Panik ergriff ihn, als er merkte, dass er sich nicht so recht daraus befreien konnte.

Zwei kräftige, unsichtbare Hände griffen von hinten unter seine Achselhöhlen , hoben ihn aus dem Morast und stellten ihn auf festen Boden. Der kleine Junge wirbelte herum, aber dort stand niemand. Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Instinktiv wollte er fort rennen. Wieder gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht.

„Halt! Schau hierher."

Er drehte sich herum, sah, dass sich die Gestalt zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

Das Gesicht war halb unter der schwarzen Kappe seines Umhangs verborgen, aber er konnte ein markantes Kinn erkennen. Der Mann war eine imposante und zugleich elegante Erscheinung. Der kleine Junge wusste noch nicht viel über die Welt und ihre Menschen, aber er sah, dass dieser Mann mächtig war und gewohnt war Befehle zu erteilen.

„Schau! Lerne! Verstehe!" Der Mann und deutete mit einer seltsam aussehenden Bewegung auf den Boden.

Der kleine Junge sah mit erstaunen, dass der Mann einige Zentimeter über der Oberfläche eines Sees schwebte. Und das er selbst am Ufer stand.

Im See erschien ein Bild.

Ein Junge, der sehr viel älter war – fast schon erwachsen. Er hatte schwarzes langes Haar und war schmächtig. Dieser Junge lief durch einen dunklen Gang und wollte gerade die Hand auf die Klinke einer Türe legen, als ein anderer schwarzhaariger Junge erschien, der einen Zauberstab zückte.

Das Bild verblasste um Platz für eine andere Szene zu machen.

Wieder war der langhaarige Junge zu sehen. Er war jetzt etwas älter. Er sah sehr müde aus, kniete vor einer Gestalt, dessen Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte und streckte – den Kopf demütig zu Boden gesenkt – seinen nackten linken Arm vor. Ein Blitz tauchte das Bild in gleißendes grünes Licht. Der junge Mann verzog vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht und legte den Arm an seinen Körper.

Wieder verblasste das Bild. Ein Neues erschien:

Der junge Mann stand vor den kümmerlichen Resten eines Hauses. Rauch schwelte. Obwohl es sehr dunkel war, konnte man ein kleines Kind sehen, daß in den Trümmern saß und weinte. Der junge Mann ging nicht hin. Er stand einfach nur da und als ein Lichtstrahl von oben auf die Strasse fiel, zog er sich in den Schatten zurück. Ein riesiger Mann, der auf einem fliegenden Motorrad saß, landete vor dem zerstörten Haus. Er nahm das kleine Kind, packte es sorgsam ein, bestieg wieder das Motorrad und flog davon. Das Bild wurde schwächer. Verschwamm. Es wurde ein markantes Kinn daraus. Lippen, die sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln öffneten und sehr spitze Eckzähne entblößten.

Das Herz des kleinen Jungen setzte für einige Schläge aus.

Die Nase war lang und gerade. Die Augen so bohrend, dass sie bis auf den Grund einer menschlichen Seele schauen konnten.

„Du gehörst mir." sagte die Stimme.

Das Gesicht erhob sich aus dem Wasser. Es war riesig und durch und durch böse. Blitzschnell macht es eine schnappende Bewegung auf den kleinen Jungen zu, drohte ihn mit seiner Größe zu verschlingen. Kurz bevor es den Jungen erreicht hatte, schrie dieser in nackter Todesangst laut und gellend auf.

Um ihn herum war es dunkel und er schrie. Schrie. Hörte nicht auf bis seine Lungen brannten und seine Kehle schmerzte.

Die Türe flog mit einem Knall auf, die Kerzen im Raum flammten auf. Seine Großmutter eilte an sein Bett, legte die Arme um ihn und wiegte ihn bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Sie strich ihm langsam durch das Haar und sagte leise: „Ruhig Severus. Es war ein Traum. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Schhh. Nicht mehr weinen."

Er vergrub sich in ihren Armen, sog ihren Geruch ein, der ihn immer tröstete und ihm Sicherheit gab.

Auf dem Gang näherten sich polternde Schritte.

„Hat diese Memme wieder herumgeschrieen?", rief sein Vater laut.

Der kleine Junge rückte schutzsuchend näher an seine Großmutter, die ihn fester hielt.

„Dein Sohn Severus", antwortete die Großmutter betont „hatte einen schlechten Traum. Kinder dürfen schlechte Träume haben und danach weinen. Es wäre bedenklich, wenn sie es nicht täten."

„Ich bin für seine Erziehung verantwortlich", brüllte sein Vater so laut, dass der kleine Junge zusammenfuhr. Hinter ihm erschien seine Mutter, die Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen..

„Du hast fünf Minuten gebraucht um es von deinem Bett hierher zu schaffen und dich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. Du kümmerst dich einen feuchten Dreck um das Wohlergehen und die Erziehung deines Sohnes. Du behandelst meine Tochter und meinen Enkel wie ein Tyrann seine Untergebenen. Ihr lebt in meinem Haus, und wenn du nicht sofort zurück in dein Schlafzimmer gehst, wirst du es sehr bereuen. Jetzt raus hier. Sofort!" Die Stimme der Großmutter war hart und unnachgiebig geworden. Der kleine Junge spürte, wie sich der Brustkorb seiner Großmutter hob und senkte als sie sprach. Wie immer sagte seine Mutter nichts, griff auch nicht ein, sie stand nur still da und hörte zu.

„Der Bengel verdient eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel" begehrte sein Vater auf.

„Nicht solange das hier mein Haus ist. Zum letzten Mal Ambrose: Raus!" dieses Mal schwang in der Stimme deutlich mit, dass es die letzte Warnung war.

Wutschnaubend dreht sich sein Vater um und schlug mit einem lauten Knall die Türe zu.

Sofort wandte die Großmutter ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem kleinen Jungen zu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder gütig, ihre Stimme weich:

„Du kennst die Regeln. Erzähl mir den Traum und ich werde ihn für dich träumen. Er wird dich nie wieder besuchen."

Schon oft hatte er ihr erzählt, was in seinen Alpträumen passiert war und tatsächlich waren sie nie wieder gekommen. Aber was er vorhin geträumt hatte, war anders gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Armbeuge.

„War es so schlimm?"

Er nickte.

„Und möchtest mir den Traum nicht geben, weil er so schlimm war?"

Wieder nickte er.

Sie strich ihm durch das Haar.

„Ich werde auch mit deinem Vater fertig. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir diesem Traum umgehen kann?"

Der kleine Junge dachte nach.

Die Großmutter griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er das Kaminfeuer prasseln und roch heiße Schokolade.

„So, und nun erzähl."

Der kleine Junge sah auf. Die Kerzen und das Kaminfeuer gaben dem Schlafzimmer eine warme Atmosphäre. Genauso hatte er es sich vorgestellt, als er im Alptraumwald herumgeirrt war. Alles war ihm so echt vorgekommen ... verstohlen guckte er auf die Ärmel seines Nachthemdes. Sie waren weiß. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Füße. Sie waren trocken, warm und unverletzt. Seine Großmutter lächelte ihn an. Er verzog den Mund zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Es war alles in Ordnung.

„Hier, trink einen Schluck", schlug sie vor und reichte ihm seine Lieblingstasse, die dunkelblaue mit den grün schimmernden Sternen.

Der kleine Junge nahm die Tasse und trank einige Schlucke. Die warme Schokolade tat gut. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um ihr den Traum zu geben, als es vor dem Kamin eine Bewegung gab. Jemand saß in einem der Sessel, die dem Feuer zugewandt waren. Eine Stimme flüsterte: „Erzähle es besser nicht."

Der kleine Junge wurde kalkweiß und begann zu zittern. Schnell nahm seine Großmutter ihm die Tasse ab. „Was ist los?"

Er saß da wie versteinert, begann zu wimmern.

„Was siehst du?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

„Du wirst ihr nichts erzählen", zischte die Stimme drohend.

Er konnte den Mann zu dem die Stimme gehörte nicht richtig sehen. Nur der obere Teil seines Kopfes mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar ragte über der Lehne hervor. Als der Junge sich etwas weiter aufsetzte konnte er auch die Stiefel des Mannes sehen. Er war sich sicher, dass es die Gestalt aus seinem Traum war.

Seine Großmutter hatte ihn beobachtet und schaute ebenfalls in Richtung des Sessels. „Was siehst du da?"

Er antwortete nicht. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber als sie sich bewegte, klammerte er sich sofort an ihr fest.

„Lass bitte los", sagte die geduldig.

„Nein. Nein, geh nicht dahin."

„Was ist denn da?"

Fast hätte er gesagt: „Der Mann aus meinem Traum." Aber er schluckte es im letzten Moment herunter.

Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm, schritt resolut zum Sessel und drehte ihn um. Niemand saß in ihm. Den anderen Sessel drehte sie ebenfalls um. Er war leer.

„Siehst du, hier ist nichts und niemand. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Reaktion schien sie zufrieden zu stellen, denn sie setzte sich wieder an den Rand seines Bettes. „Willst du mir den Traum jetzt geben?"

Auf einmal war der Mann wieder da. Stand hinter seiner Großmutter, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter und bleckte die Zähne. Er sah aus wie ein schlaues, gefährliches Raubtier. Sie bemerkte offensichtlich nichts. Weder seine Anwesenheit noch seine Berührung. Der Junge war verwirrt und vor Angst wie gelähmt. Der Mann bewegte den Mund ohne die Worte laut zu sagen, trotzdem stach deren Bedeutung wie eiskalter Stahl in das Herz des kleinen Jungen.

_Ein Wort über mich und sie stirbt. _

Die Lippen des kleinen Jungen zitterten, er warf seine Arme um die Großmutter und begann zu weinen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass was immer den Jungen so erschreckte für ihn real war. Und dass er sie nicht loslassen würde bis er eingeschlafen war. Sie drehte sich so dass sie sich an das Kopfende des Bettes lehnen konnte. Während dieses Manövers ließ er sie nicht los. Dieses Mal dauerte es sehr lange bis er sich beruhigt hatte und noch länger bis er eingeschlafen war.

**Ein Jahr später **

Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag Ende Oktober.

Der kleine Junge ging an der Hand seiner Großmutter durch die Strassen der Stadt. Sie kamen an einem großen Park vorbei, dessen Rasen vom bunten Laub der Bäume gesprenkelt war. Die Schaufenster der Muggelgeschäfte waren mit Kürbisköpfen, Spinnen und Hexen dekoriert. Der kleine Junge lächelte. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Muggel eine Schwäche für Magie hatten, aber leugneten, dass sie wirklich existierte.

Sie bogen in eine große Einkaufsstrasse ein, es waren recht viele Menschen unterwegs, die noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen wollten.

Aus der Menge tauchte wie in Zeitlupe ein Mann mit einem schwarzen Umhang auf. Er sah dem kleinen Jungen gerade in die Augen, der wie paralysiert stehen blieb. Seine Großmutter ging einen Schritt weiter bemerkte, dass ihr Enkel stehen geblieben war. Und wieder war da dieser Gesichtsausdruck: Entsetzt und erstarrt. Sie ging trotz ihren Alters in die Knie um ihm in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Sie war die einzige, die nicht von oben auf ihn herab sah.

„Severus, was ist los?"

Der Mann war stehen geblieben, direkt hinter seiner Großmutter. Sie nahm das kleine Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Kannst du mich hören? Was ist los?"

Einige Passanten blieben stehen und schauten sich die ältere Frau und den kleinen Jungen verwundert an. Der Mann beugte sich zu seiner Großmutter herunter, umfasste mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn und küsste mit geöffneten Lippen ihren Hals. Der kleine Junge schrie auf.

„Liebling, was ist denn los?", fragte die Großmutter nun wirklich beunruhigt.

Er zwinkerte dem kleinen Jungen zu, erhob sich wieder und verschwand in der Menge.

„Severus?", fragte sie ihn mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Er warf einfach nur die Arme um sie und weinte hemmungslos. „Geh nicht. Bitte geh nicht."

„Was redest du denn da? Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Beruhige dich."

„Doch, du wirst gehen. Er wird dich mitnehmen."

„Wer wird mich mitnehmen?"

Der kleine Junge verstummte, atmete ihren Geruch ein und drückte seine Großmutter noch fester. „Geh bitte nicht. Ich brauche dich. Bitte!"

Die Großmutter tat das einzig vernünftige, sie hob ihn hoch und suchte sich eine menschenleere Strasse aus der sie mit dem Enkel disapparierte.

Zu Hause angekommen setzte sie ihn an den Küchentisch und machte heiße Schokolade.

„Also, jetzt unterhalten wir uns wie zwei Erwachsene. Was hältst du davon?", schlug sie vor, als sie sich an den Kopf der Tafel setzte. Der kleine Junge schielte zur Tasse aus der Dampf langsam hochstieg und sah seine Großmutter skeptisch an.

Sie musste lächeln. Eine Unterhaltung zwischen zwei Erwachsenen getragen vom Trost, den heiße Schokolade spendete? Severus war ein cleveres Kerlchen, dem sie so leicht nichts vormachen konnte. Manchmal versuchte sie es, er zeigte, dass er sie durchschaut hatte um ihr sofort großmütig zu verzeihen.

„Wer ist denn nun der Mann?"

Der kleine Junge griff zur Tasse und drehte sie langsam, schwieg aber.

„Wenn ich nicht mit dem Mann mitgehen soll, musst du ihn mir schon genau beschreiben. Sonst weiß ich nicht, wem ich vertrauen kann und wem nicht", erklärte sie geduldig.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. Das leuchtete ihm ein. Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her, nahm sich ein Herz und wollte gerade beginnen.

„Letzte Warnung, Severus Snape. Wenn du ihr von mir erzählst, stirbt sie!", zischte die kalte Stimme drohend. Mit den letzten beiden Worten trat der Mann aus einer dunklen Ecke der Küche hervor und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, gegenüber des Jungen.

Die Großmutter sah ihren Enkel an. Die Panik in seinen Augen. Wenn sie dieses Mal nicht wirkungsvoll intervenierte, würde sie einen wichtigen Kampf verlieren.

„Ist er da?", fragte sie ihn.

„Das geht sie nichts an", sagte die Stimme, „deshalb wirst du nichts sagen."

„Wenn er dich bedroht, hat er Angst. Du bist mächtiger als du denkst, Severus. Hörst du?"

Langsam wandte der kleine Junge seinen Kopf zu seiner Großmutter.

Sie fragte ihn wieder: „Ist er da?"

Sein kleines Gesicht war sehr ernst. Er nickte.

„Fein, deine Großmutter ist tot. Sieh sie dir genau an. So sieht eine tote Frau aus.", flüsterte die Stimme.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", schrie der Junge panisch, „kein Wort."

„Mit diesen Haarspaltereien kommst du bei mir nicht weiter. Sie wird in eurer Familiengruft langsam vermodern. Getier wird sich in ihre Haut fressen und von innen langsam aushöhlen. Und du bist es schuld."

Wieder legte der kleine Junge die Hände auf die Ohren. „Nein. Nein. Nein. Großmutter wird leben und dich töten."

Die Stimme lachte nur.

Seine Großmutter legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine. Er senkte die Hände.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Der Junge zögerte. Sie strich im langsam über das Gesicht.

„Sag es mir. Wiederhole einfach, was er gesagt hat. Es ist nicht schlimm. Du hast sie nicht gesagt. Nur gehört. Und nun will ich sie hören. Teil bitte seine Worte mit mir."

Stockend wiederholte er die Worte des Mannes. Die Großmutter nickte einfach nur.

„Wo sitzt er?"

„Mir gegenüber."

„Beschreibe ihn mir."

„Groß. Schwarze lange Haare. Böse Augen. Lange Nase. Lange Eckzähne. Schwarzer Umhang."

„Ein Vampir?"

Er nickte.

„Deine Großmutter wird sterben", sagte die Stimme wieder ohne das der Mann dem Mund bewegte.

„Du würdest sie sowieso umbringen", platzte es nun aus dem Jungen heraus. "Du bist kein Vampir. Du kannst am hellen Tag spazieren gehen. Meine Großmutter wird nicht sterben. Du bist ein Lügner."

„Und du bist ein dummer, kleiner, wehrloser Junge. Eine Memme." Der Mann stand auf, schaute ihn ernst an. „Du gehörst mir." Er verzog den Mund zu einem fratzenhaften Grinsen. „Ja du gehörst mir." Er lachte laut, drehte sich um und ging zurück in die dunkle Ecke, wo er mit dem Schatten verschwand.

Der Junge sank in sich zusammen.

„Er ist fort?", erkundigte sich die Großmutter.

Er nickte.

„Was hat er noch gesagt?

Statt sofort zu antworten, streckte er die Arme nach ihr aus. Sie ließ ihn seitlich auf ihrem Schoß sitzen. Er erzählte es ihr. Dann fragte er: „Du wirst nicht sterben, nein? Du bist die Einzige, die mich wirklich gern hat. Lass mich nicht allein."

„Ich habe noch nicht vor zu sterben. Alleinlassen würde ich dich niemals."

Sie drückte seinen kleinen, schmächtigen Körper an sich, was er bereitwillig geschehen ließ.

An diesem Abend hatte er unglaubliche Angst seine Großmutter gehen zu lassen. Er bat sie um eine weitere Geschichte, was er sonst selten tat. Sie las ihm eine weitere Geschichte vor. Dann bettelte er, noch eine vorgelesen zu bekommen.

„Nein, für heute ist es genug. Schlaf jetzt."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht gehen lassen willst. Er wird mir nichts tun. Hab keine Angst."

Sie deckte ihn zu und drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Soll ich die Kerzen brennen lassen?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht! Und schlaf gut."

„Du auch", sagte er, wobei aber tiefe Sorge in seiner Stimme zu hören war.

In dieser Nacht schlief der kleine Junge tief und fest. Nur einmal kurz vor Morgengrauen erwachte er für schlaftrunkene Sekunden. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Fast so, als hätte man ihm Schlafsand in die Augen gestreut.

Als er wenige Stunden später aufwachte, ergriff ihn sofort die Sorge um seine Großmutter. Er rannte zu ihrer Zimmertüre, klopfte und stürmte auch schon herein.

Sie saß im Bett, sah etwas bleicher aus als sonst, lächelte ihn aber an. Sein Herz füllte sich wieder leichter an.

„Guten Morgen, Severus." Sie hob leicht die rechte Hand in einer Geste, die ihn einlud zu ihr zu kommen.

Der kleine Junge zögerte. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Und dieses Gefühl zog schwer am Herzen in seiner Brust.

„Gefällt sie dir nicht? Deine tote Großmutter?" Die alte Frau bewegte ihre Lippen, aber es war nicht ihre Stimme, die dort sprach. Der Mann trat aus der dunklen Zimmerecke neben den Nachttisch. Der Körper seiner Großmutter fiel in sich zusammen.

„Nein." Flüsterte der kleine Junge. „Nein." Etwas lauter. „NEIN!"

Ohne zu überlegen stürmte er auf den Mann zu. Traf ihn. Der Mann hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wankte kurz, fing sich aber sofort wieder. Er griff sich den Jungen und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Dieser wehrte sich mit Schlägen, dann formte er mit seiner Hand eine Kralle und kratzte die Wange des Mannes auf. Blut begann träge zu fließen. Der Mann ließ ihn fallen.

„Du gehörst mir", wiederholte er und verschwand wieder in die Tiefen der Schatten.

Der kleine Junge atmete heftig, starrte auf seine Hand. Er konnte Hautfetzen des Mannes unter seinen Fingernägeln spüren. Er hatte ihn verletzt. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Leben sich ab sofort ändern würde. Er durfte fortan keine Memme mehr sein. Seine Großmutter hatte ihn immer beschützt, aber nun war sie fort. Er fühlte wie heiße Tränen sein Gesicht herunter liefen. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand er auf und ging zum Bett. Er legte sich neben seine Großmutter, legte den Arm um sie, küsste ihr Gesicht. Sie war schon kalt. Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ein letztes Mal wollte er den Trost spüren, den nur sie ihm hatte spenden können. Wenig später fand ihn seine Mutter.

Eine Woche später bekam der kleine Junge eine Gouvernante. Sein Vater hatte diese äußerst strenge, überlaunige und stets in schwarz gekleidete ältere Dame selbst ausgesucht. Doch damit nicht genug, er hatte auch eine Liste von Regeln erstellt an die sich der kleine Junge halten musste. Wenn er eine der Regeln brach, stand es der Gouvernante frei ihn nach Gutdünken zu bestrafen. Dabei bevorzugte sie es, dem kleinen Jungen zu befehlen, sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in eine Zimmerecke zu stellen. Es gab keine Strafe, die ihn härter hätte treffen können. Das erste Mal wehrte er sich so heftig, dass er einen halben Tag in der Zimmerecke verbrachte, wobei ihn die Gouvernante mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegte, sie aber so aussprach, dass er die Balance hielt und die Augen bewegen konnte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ein Gesicht vor seinem erschien. Der Mund lächelte spöttisch. Die Augen blickten ihn kalt aber funkelnd an.

„Ja, nun gehörst du mir."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Reflexartig kniff er die Augen zu. Dachte an seine Großmutter. Versuchte sich ihren Geruch vorzustellen. Die Wärme ihres Körpers. Er spürte wie sein Gesicht mit schwerem Stoff in Berührung kam. Wie zwei Hände mit langen Fingern sich um seinen Hinterkopf legten und ihn näher an den Stoff brachten.

„Wehre dich nicht.", flüsterte die Stimme verlockend.

„Ich werde nicht so werden wie ihr", wiederholte der kleine Junge immer wieder in seinem Geist. „Ich werde nicht wie mein Vater. Wie die Gouvernante. Wie du."

„Ich bin die Spinne", flüsterte die Stimme. "Du bist in meinem Netz. Je mehr zu zappelst, desto schneller bist du mein."

Am nächsten Morgen trug der kleine Junge nur noch schwarze Kleidung. Er ertrug die Bestrafungen nach außen hin mit stoischer Gelassenheit. Lernte. Legte seine Kindheit ab wie ein zu klein gewordenes Kleidungsstück, während er sich nachts in seinen Träumen in die Arme seiner Großmutter verkroch, die ihm bereitwillig Trost spendete. Manchmal wachte er morgens auf und hatte den Geruch ihres Parfüms in seiner Nase. In diesem Momenten fühlte er Geborgenheit und Trauer gleichzeitig. Aber in diesem Momenten war seine Seele lebendig.

**16 Jahre später **

Er war gerade in Indien und forschte für den Dunkeln Lord nach alten, längst vergessenen Flüchen. Die Sonne schien unablässig, aber seine Haut bräunte sich nicht. Die Luft war voll von den Gerüchen der verschiedensten Gewürze. Die Menschen waren stolz und dennoch zeigten sie eine ruhige Demut vor allem was magisch war. Dieses Land brachte eine Seite in ihm zum schwingen, die er nie bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Ihm gefiel es hier.

Es war ein Tag im Februar als ihn aus dem fernen England eine Nachricht erreichte, die seine Gedanken für den Rest des Tages komplett aus der Spur springen ließ. James und Lily Potter hatten verlauten lassen, dass sie in der Mitte des Jahres Nachwuchs bekommen würden. Severus Snape zog sich in sein kleines Zimmer zurück um diese Neuigkeit in Ruhe zu verarbeiten. Ein beharrliches Gefühl zog an den Enden seines Erinnerungsvermögens. Etwas sagte ihm, dass diese Nachricht mit einer Information verbunden werden konnte, die ihm vorlag. Aber er wusste nicht welche. Je mehr er sich darauf versteifte das fehlende Stück des Puzzles zu finden, desto weniger war er in der Lage es herauszufiltern. Verärgert über sich selbst, begab er sich früh zu Bett und las um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

In dieser Nacht träumte er von seiner Großmutter. Sie saßen zusammen in einem Garten. Die Luft war warm und angenehm. Ein leichter Windhauch wehte das Geruch ihres Parfüms in seine Richtung. Sie lächelte ihn gütig an und sagte: „Severus, höre mir bitte gut zu. Ein kleiner Junge wird geboren werden. Er wird ohne den Schutz und die Liebe seiner Eltern aufwachsen müssen. Das kann niemand ändern, denn so ist es vorherbestimmt. Aber die Zeit wird nah, in der du die Verantwortung mit trägst, dass Trauer, Leid und Zerstörung nicht überhand nehmen und unsere Welt verzehren. Ich würde es sehr gerne sehen, wenn du für die Schwachen da bist. Wenn du die richtige Entscheidung triffst, sehen wir uns sehr bald. Ich liebe dich."

Der Geruch des Parfüms wurde so stark, dass er davon erwachte. Die Verwirrung hielt nur eine Sekunde an, dann setzten sich die noch fehlenden Puzzlestücke wie von Geisterhand in das Bild.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich alles bewahrheitet, was der dunkle Mann ihm vor so vielen Jahren gezeigt hatte. Seine Intuition flüsterte ihm zu, dass es sich beim zerstörten Haus nur das der Potters handeln konnte. Er dachte nach. Er kannte den Beginn von Sybil Trelawneys Prophezeiung. Sie hatte sehr schnell die Runde gemacht. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sofort angefangen gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen und Pläne zu schmieden. Aber das Kind der Potters würde leben. Doch was sollte er mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Snape dachte an die Worte seiner Großmutter.

_Wenn du die richtige Entscheidung triffst, sehen wir uns sehr bald._

Hieß das, dass er bald sterben würde? Doch wo wäre da der Nutzen? Er das dringende Bedürfnis sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schaufeln, also ging er ins Bad, trat an das Waschbecken mit dem winzigen Spiegel. Er sah zum ersten Mal seit Monaten aufmerksam seine Reflektion: Seine Wangen waren eingefallen. Sein Gesicht bleich; umrahmt von schwarzem Haar.

Schockiert und verbittert stellte er fest, das er zu einen von ihnen geworden war.

Seine Hände krallten sich in den Rand des Waschbeckens bis die Knöchel seiner Finger weiß hervortraten.

**4 Tage später**

Severus Snape verließ den _Eberkopf_, wo er sich mit dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts getroffen hatte. Vorsichtig aber unauffällig sah er sich um, doch niemand interessierte sich für den in einem langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllten Zauberer. Er ging an einer dunklen Gasse vorbei. Just in diesem Moment, gab es dort eine Bewegung von Schwarz im Schatten. Snape machte zwei weitere Schritte, bevor eine Ahnung ihn anhalten ließ. Er versteifte sich und drehte sich langsam um. Der dunkle Mann stand lässig an die Wand gelehnt da. Es handelte sich unverkennbar um den Schrecken seiner Kindheit, der keinen Tag gealtert war. Obwohl von seiner Körperhaltung keinerlei Bedrohung ausging, griff Snape reflexartig zu seinem Zauberstab. Der dunkle Mann schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. Snapes Muskeln blieben angespannt. Der Mann stieß sich lässig ab, machte eine Handbewegung, dass der jüngere Mann ihm folgen solle und verschwand wieder in der Gasse.

Snape folgte ihm.

Der dunkle Mann schaute ihn einfach nur an. Snape hatte oft überlegt, wer dieser Horror aus seiner Kindheit wirklich war. Irgendwann, als er noch recht jung war, hatte er angenommen, dass der Tod in Person ihn so gequält hatte. Es gab auch Zeiten in denen er geglaubt hatte, er selbst habe einen Weg gefunden in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um sein jüngeres Ich zu warnen. Dann wiederum, hatte er vermutet, dass es sich bei dem dunklen Mann um Lord Voldemort handelte. Aber all das stellte sich als falsch heraus. Es gab den Mann wirklich. Und er lächelte ihn auf eine Art an, die Snape unsicher werden ließ.

„Was willst du von mir?", zischte der junge Mann feindselig.

„Dich beglückwünschen. Zu deiner Wahl", entgegnete der andere Mann belustigt.

Snape antwortete nicht. Sein verständnisloses Gesicht bewegte den anderen Mann dazu, leise zu kichern. Snape hob den Zauberstab in seiner Tasche.

Der Mann schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Lass es bleiben."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Severus, lass ihn", sagte eine Stimme, von der er dachte, er würde sie nie wieder hören.

Snapes Kopf wirbelte herum.

„Nein!", wimmerte er.

„Doch. Gib mir einige Minuten und ich werde es dir erklären."

„Ich will es nicht hören", flüsterte er und machte einen Schritt zurück.

In einem Sekundenbruchteil sah er sich mit einem Mal an die Wand gedrückt. Spitze Zähne milimeternah an seiner Wange während kalter, feuchter Atem ihn traf.

„Zuhören, du dummer Junge!", hauchte die Stimme des dunklen Mannes.

„Durch deine Entscheidung bist du zu einem sehr wichtigen Menschen geworden. Du lebst ab sofort in großer Gefahr. Und wir wissen, dass du, so wie es nun steht, darin umkommen wirst. Nicht immer werden wir alle Geschehnisse voraussehen können. Aber weil deine Rolle von unschätzbarem Wert ist, sind wir hier um dir ein Geschenk zu machen", sagte seine Großmutter.

Snape ließ einen abfälligen Laut hören.

Seine Großmutter trat nahe an ihn heran. Sie sah genauso aus wie damals. Sie hob die Hand und wollte seine Wange berühren, aber er entzog sich ihr so gut es ging.

„Severus, mein Kind. Ich hätte dich niemals allein gelassen. Aber er nahm mich fort. Und erst jetzt ergibt sich der Sinn aus all dem, was du ertragen musstest. In den Nächten, in denen du weintest war ich da. Mehr durfte ich nicht tun. Bitte verzeih mir."

Er glaubte ihr. Wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Seine ganze Wut galt dem Mann, der ihn festhielt.

„Er wusste es. Er wusste schon immer alles", spie Snape angeekelt aus und sah den dunklen Mann an.

„Falsch", raunte dieser. Er zögerte kurz, „nun ja, ... zumindest nicht ganz richtig."

„Du hast gesagt, ich gehöre dir", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Du bist ein Lügner. Du hast mir meine Großmutter weggenommen und sie in so eine ... Kreatur verwandelt." Er versuchte sich freizukämpfen.

„Was sollte ich auch tun? Man muss seine Drohungen wahr machen, wenn man weiterhin ernst genommen werden will. Deine Großmutter war mir egal. Es spielte für mich keine, ob sie lebte oder starb. Für mich war nur eins wichtig: Du musstest deinen Vater hassen. Hassen! Nicht fürchten. Du bist an ihrem Tod gewachsen. Und ja, es stimmt: Du gehörst mir. Dein Vater hat dich als Einsatz bei einem Kartenspiel gegen mich gewählt. Er verlor. Aber nur durch deinen Hass, konnte der Gewinn – du auch auf mich überschrieben werden."

Unsicher sah Snape zu seiner Großmutter herüber. Sie nickte nur. Tief im Inneren spürte Snape, dass das die Wahrheit war. Sein eigner Vater hatte ihn bei einem Kartenspiel verwettet. Er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben. Der dunkle Mann hielt ihn weiter an die Wand gedrückt, diesmal aber um ihn nicht auf den Boden sinken zu lassen.

„Aber heute bist du viel mehr. Du wirst gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeiten."

„Ich verstehe nicht...", murmelte Snape schwach. Er verstand wirklich nicht. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sein Vater ihn wie ein _Ding_ bei einem Glücksspiel setzen würde. Alles lag wie im Nebel vor ihm.

„Lass mich", sagte seine Großmutter leise zum dunklen Mann.

Der Druck gegen seine Brust ließ nach, Arme legten sich um ihn, stützten und hielten ihn fest. Er beugte seinen Kopf zur Schulter seiner Großmutter herab während sie ihn sanft hin und her wiegte.

Snape konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und seine Großmutter flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

„Hörst du mir bitte zu?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Er nickte gegen ihre Schulter.

„Lord Voldemort will die Vampire auf seine Seite ziehen. Dies ist zunächst verlockend, wenn man an die Möglichkeiten denkt, die sich den Vampiren dadurch bieten würden. Aber Vampire sind Einzelgänger. Dimitri hier ist der Großmeister der Vampire. Und er hat sehr schnell verstanden, dass alle Wesen der Nacht nichts weiter als Handlanger für die Terrorherrschaft des Dunklen Lords wären. Und das ist eine Sache, die ihm überhaupt nicht zusagt. Er setzt sich dafür ein, den Dunklen Lord aus dem Weg zu schaffen."

„Er kämpft auch auf der Seite von Dumbledore, "fragte Snape matt.

Seine Großmutter spannte sich.

„Ich kämpfe für unsere Art", knurrte der Vampir.

„Severus, ich möchte dir das Geschenk machen. Bist du bereit es anzunehmen, fragte seine Großmutter sanft.

Snape ahnte, worum es sich handelte. Er nickte: „Ja, ich bin bereit."

„Versprich mir, dass du es für dich behältst. Weder Lord Voldemort noch Dumbledore sollten davon erfahren. Nur so bist du wirklich sicher."

Wieder nickte ihr Enkel. „Aber, wie soll ich verheimlichen, dass ich ..."

„Ich habe das Blut direkt von Dimitri empfangen. Er ist Großmeister, das Licht kann ihm nichts anhaben und er kann seinen Blutdurst kontrollieren. Du wirst weiterhin menschliche Züge behalten, denn sowohl er als auch ich sind keineswegs seelenlos. Hab keine Angst mein Kind."

Sie umarmte ihn fester. Er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann legte sie ihren Mund an seinen Hals wie zu einem sanften Kuss. Snape roch wieder ihr Parfüm. Ihr Biss war weit weniger schmerzhaft war als er erwartet hatte. Er ließ sich fallen, mit dem Wissen, dass er sich von der Nacht abwendete, indem er zu einem Kind der Nacht wurde. Und dieses Kind würde auf der Seite des Lichts kämpfen. Mit dem Ziel sich selbst zu erlösen.

**-Ende**


End file.
